A Moment Like This
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Sue and Reed are about to get married and both of them have the same doubts…well…mainly Sue…so who is better than to be comforted by Reed Richards? Complete fluffiness!


**A moment like this**

**Author's note: ****hey! Well this is my first fantastic four story and I hope that you will read and review it and hopefully give me an idea for another story!**

**Summary: ****Sue and Reed are about to get married and both of them have the same doubts…well…mainly Sue…so who is better than to be comforted by Reed Richards? Complete fluffiness! **

_What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now...  
_

Sue paced around in her room, nervously as she was getting ready for her wedding. Her wedding. It made her heart skip a beat each time she said it. She never imagined that she would actually marry Reed Richards; the smart and handsome one, Mr. Fantastic and everything that she had ever imagined. So why was she so anxious?

"Alicia, I can't do this. I can't go through with this wedding."

"Why not honey?" Sue sighed to herself and let a single tear stride down her cheek. There were actually a few things that were.

"Alicia, you don't get it. There is this doubt that I can't get out and I want to talk about it to someone."

"You're talking to me about it." Sue sighed and nodded her head.

"Yeah I know, but I want to talk to Reed about it." Alicia nodded her head, understanding why she was so nervous and wanted Reed.

"Are you in your dress yet?" Sue shook her head.

"No."

"Then go find him." Sue smiled and she began to walk to the door. She needed Reed; he could make everything better.

_  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
_

Meanwhile, Reed was pacing nervously as well, but he didn't have any doubts like Sue had. Reed turned to Ben and Johnny and he had a nervous stare upon his face. He was nervous and didn't make an effort to hide it.

"My wedding is soon." Reed said, trying to keep hold of his breath. Johnny looked at Reed and raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you get nervous Mr. Fantastic?" Reed ran a hand through his hair and he sighed.

"I don't know." Ben patted him on the back.

"Reed, don't worry. You love Sue, and Sue loves you. There's a perfect match right there." Reed went silent. He did love Sue. He never stopped loving Sue. So why was he so anxious?

"Yeah I guess you're right…hey what do you think she's doing right now?" Johnny smirked to himself.

"She's probably getting ready in her dress, sipping champagne, and she probably eloped with some other guy and will leave you at the altar for you to be…"

"Reed!" All the men turned and gasped at who they saw. It was Sue; in her long silk negligee. Johnny raised his eyebrows.

"Or she is right there." Sue looked at both Ben and Johnny with an expressionless look.

"Do you two mind if I and Reed talked along for a moment?" Johnny and Ben looked at each other, both thinking the very same thing.

"Okay…we'll be in the bathroom just getting ready." Sue nodded as she watched her brother and Ben walk out of the room. When she heard the door close, she looked at Reed and saw that he was looking back at her too. She smiled sadly.

"Hey." Reed smiled in return.

"You know its bad luck for the groom to see the bride right?" Sue nodded her head sadly. Reed saw the sad expression upon her face and he walked towards her.

"Sue, are you okay?" Sue looked into his eyes then she looked down at the floor and shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know anymore." Reed became worried hearing her say that and he took hold of both her hands. Sue looked into his eyes and saw how scared they were.

"Sue, talk to me. I know that something is wrong." Sue continued to gaze into his eyes and she let a few tears stroll down her cheeks.

"I don't know what to do, Reed. I want to be happy today, I really do, but I can't get over this doubt."

"What doubt? What doubt do you have?" Sue looked down at the floor again and let tears stroll down her cheeks again.

"What if we're not happy together Reed? What if after I leave this room, you realize what a wimp you're marrying and you leave? What if you stop loving me? What if…" Sue couldn't even go on; she began to choke on her tears.

_  
Everything changes  
but beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
well I maybe dreamin'  
but 'till I awake  
can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share_

Reed hated seeing her like this. He hated seeing her cry. That was his weakness, his vulnerability. It killed him to see her like this. Reed let go of her hands and he cupped both her cheeks into his hands and made her look at him. Reed looked into her sapphire eyes and saw how red and puffy they were.

"Sue, don't be like that. I will never be unhappy with you; if I was, I wouldn't have proposed to you. And after you leave this room, I will just realize that I want to marry you more than I wanted to before. And trust me on this one; I will never stop loving you. I love you too much." Sue smiled weakly as he caressed her cheeks softly with his thumb.

"I love you Reed." Reed smiled back at her as he wiped the tears off of her cheek softly.

"I love you too." Sue smiled and they slowly moved in together and kissed each other passionately._  
_

_  
For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

Regretfully, they let go of each other and smiled knowingly. They knew that their marriage was going to last.

"Sue, as much as I want you here with me, I think you need to go get ready." Sue nodded with a small smile on her face.

"I love you Reed." Reed kissed her cheek lightly and smiled gently.

"I love you more." Sue smiled and she waltzed out of the room, with a confident smile on her face. Suddenly, she didn't feel all that nervous.

_Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
so let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime_

An Hour later, Reed was standing at the altar, waiting for his bride to come down the aisle, to spend forever with him. He said no words, but just be his eyes and his smile, everyone knew that he loved Sue more than anyone in his life.

Suddenly, '_here comes the bride_' began to play. Reed looked down at the aisle and he couldn't believe what he saw. He saw Johnny walking down the aisle with Sue. But Johnny didn't catch Reed's eye like Sue did. Sue's wedding dress was a crème color and it was strapless. It was down to her ankles and it hugged her curves very nicely. Reed knew that she was always beautiful, but now, she looked even more beautiful.

When Sue finally got up to the altar with Reed, she smiled sweetly at him. He looked so handsome and smart in his tuxedo.

"You look so handsome." He smiled at her as he took both her hands.

"You look beautiful." And the ceremony began.

_For a moment like this  
Some people spent two lifetimes,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

"Do you Reed Richards take Sue Storm to be your lawfully wedded wife for as Long as you shall live?" Reed looked at Sue and smiled as wide as he could.

"I do."

"And do you Sue Storm take Reed Richards to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you shall live." Sue looked at Reed and found it a struggle not to cry.

"I do."

_OHHHH, LIKE THIS_

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Sue and Reed gazed into each other's eyes and they moved in slowly. Reed put his hands on both of her cheeks tenderly and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately. They remained like that for many minutes, neither of them wanting to let go of each other.

_OHHHH, YEAH, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah._

Finally, after many minutes of kissing, they finally broke off of each other, wanting that moment to last forever. The walked hand-in-hand down the aisle as everyone cheered them on, now pronouncing them as Mr. and Mrs. Richards.

"Yeah Suzie and Reed!" Johnny screamed at the top of his lungs. Once the newlyweds reached the end of the aisle, Sue threw the bouquet and Ben ended up catching it and giving it to Alicia.

Reed and Sue ran into their limo that was waiting outside and they kissed once more. Sue looked into Reed's eyes and smiled.

_Some people wait a lifetime,  
for a moment like this._

"Will you love me Reed? Until the day I die?" Reed shook his head and caressed her cheek.

"No Sue. Much longer than that…much longer than that." The two smiled and they kissed each other. They didn't want this perfect moment to end.

_Ohhhhh, like this._

_Well there you have it! Please read and review and if you want me to, I'll make another story…thanks!_


End file.
